Diameter is an authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) protocol for computer networks, and is a successor to RADIUS. The Diameter base protocol is defined in IETF RFC 3588, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. RFC 3588 discusses a Diameter routing agent that routes Diameter signaling messages, but does not specify architecture for the Diameter routing agent or Diameter routing in general.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for providing peer routing at a Diameter node.